


Truth or Dare

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: And now it didnt, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Okay so this was originally just gonna stop at the kiss, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Video Format: Streaming, but enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Twitch Stream with the Grumps, Brian decides he wants to play Truth or Dare in typical Brian style. What happens next is... unexpected.</p><p>(Have some porn! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Danny, truth or dare.” Brian demands an answer as he sits down on the prized sofa of the Game Grumps’ office. You find yourself situated between the two of them as the entire group settles in front of the camera. The stream has been going for four hours or so (and is reaching it's end), and even though it's been a wail of a time so far, Brian just had to bring in his goddamn Wheel of Misfortune™. Redecorated with the names of every Grump and Grump affiliated human in the room.

“Um…” He laughs nervously, scratching the bridge of his nose where his glasses lie. “Truth, please.”

“Truth?”

“Yes, I'm not ready for a dare.”

“Okay.” Brian says and then hums a little. “Anyone got one?”

Vernon interrupts at this point with a hand in the air. “I do!”

“Go ahead.” Brian says, and Dan gestures for Vernon to announce his question.

“Have you ever used those thumbs on someone?” He asks, and the whole room erupts with laughter, including yourself.

“No, no I haven't actually.”

“But would you though?” You ask, and you hear more giggles as you look towards the camera and wink. Just _knowing_ that someone out there wants to know. 

“I wouldn't be opposed…” He pauses and then grins. “Get it? Opposed?” You groan and cover your face with your hands.”

“So help me God, Dan.” Brian says, deadpan, and while the rest of the room momentarily concentrates on the Skyward Sword play through for the stream, the three of you crack up.

“Anyway (Y/N), why are you asking? Do you want me to use them on you?” Dan asks, edging closer to you as you feel your cheeks blush a scarlet red. As much as you know what he says is in jest, you also know that your never-ending crush on Daniel Avidan is an absolute pain to kick.

“Danny I don't want your thumbs anywhere near any holes of mine.” You say while Brian distracts the rest of the to with another wheel spin. Dan stares you out for a second before breaking his pokerface and laughing against you. His head rested against your shoulder while you laugh with him.

It's not that you want Dan to use his thumbs necessarily, but you're not gonna deny any other offers thrown on the table. Perhaps a late night hookup or of you're lucky, an established relationship. You just know that after that accidental moment where you walked in on him changing during video shoot, that you definitely like what he has.

As your laughs tail off, you concentrate on the conversation between Arin and Brian about whether the former has ever tried going out dressed as a woman. A few laugh-worthy moments occur as Arin dies on screen while explaining that he couldn't figure out how to 'tuck it in’, before the wheel is spun again and it lands on…

You.

“Alright.” You say, preparing yourself by standing up and shifting to sit with your legs underneath you. Dan shifts a little and looks at you before adjusting his legs and draping them across your own. You feel your breath hitch before Brian turns to you.

“Alright (Y/N), truth or dare.”

“Well since all of you motherfuckers have been total pansies so far, and I also know Brian is just waiting for it. Dare.”

“Yes!” Brian exclaims with a beaming smile, and then as your friends start to call out various dares. Brian waits silently for everyone to be quiet. “Is everyone done? Can daddy talk now?”

“Did you just refer to yourself as daddy?” Barry asks, his eyes still trained on the TV, but you see the look of disgust in his face from where he sits on the floor.

“Yes I did. Okay, so I have this.” Brian then lifts a small orange Halloween themed bucket (that you vaguely remember being Audrey's) onto the table in front and directs his words to the camera. “I've filled this with a bunch of dares that the lovelies sent in for us on Twitter.”

“Jesus Brian, did you look through them?” Arin asks as you brace yourself for the worst, acting as though you're stretching out and limbering up for a workout. Brian tells him no and they bicker about the contents of the bucket.

Dan looks up from his phone to you as you crack your knuckles and he giggles, “Are you that unprepared for this?”

“Of course I fucking am, have you met our fans?” You say it quietly and Dan laughs again.

“So (Y/N), if you would care to reach into the bucket and pick your dare.” Brian holds it in front of you and a sense of impending doom settles over you. You reach in slowly and Brian stares at you with a frown on his face. You start to laugh at his expression and you have to turn away from him to stop yourself from bursting into a fit of giggles. “Like that.” You hear from Brian, and you make eye contact with Dan as you hear the words. The two of you try to ignore it, but still feel the heavy smirk drawn on your face. You finally grab a piece of paper, folded up small, and uncrumple it to read your dare.

_Kiss the person on your left on the cheek._

Of course, your heart starts racing because the person on your left is Dan, but you can't act as though it's a big deal. Nor can you falter and blush as much as you usually do when Dan is close. You've gotta stay calm. It'll be over with quickly.

“What is it!?” Vernon asks from across the room, and the rest of the room asks what it is as well.

“God dammit Brian. Read these through next time, would ya!?” You start to laugh, and you feel both Dan and Brian move closer to read over your shoulders.

“What does it say!?” Arin demands an answer from you and you laugh. Staying calm.

“It says I have to kiss the person on my left.”

“What? Where?”

“On the cheek.”

“Oh that's not so bad.” Arin says, and then looks pointedly at you, communicating something that you know only the two of you can talk about, since he's the only one that knows about your admiration for Dan, the one thing you can imagine he's saying is “have fun.”

“I'm so ready for this,” Dan announces next to you and shifts so that he's sitting with his feet tucked underneath him. Reflecting your position.

“Jesus, calm down dude.” You say and pass everything off as a joke. “Does it have to be a full smacker on his cheek or can it just be a friendly peck?” You ask Brian.

“What do you think this is? Vanilla? Make that shit look good for the lovelies.” Brian says and you sigh before Dan goes on with his humorous ramblings.

“I'm excited! A kiss from (Y/N)? It's a dream come true!” He turns to you and then says, “How do you want me?”

“Just… there. Dan. Okay? Jesus. It's alright. You can calm down. I know you love me and I'm beautiful but-”

“Just do the fucking dare!” Ross shouts from where he sits playing, not moving a muscle to direct his comment at you both. He and Arin have exchanged roles, and Arin now faces the two of you with a content smile.

“Alright!” You say, and take a second to control yourself before you close your eyes, lean in and kiss him gently on the…

That's not his cheek.

_That's not his cheek!_

You feel your heart race undeniably faster than ever before. Dan's lips on yours feel utterly heavenly as he kisses you. You feel a hand move through your hair and the room is _silent._

You break apart and open your eyes, you want to ask what has just happened, but instead you see the bucket being held out of the corner of your eye. You turn to look at the man, and he smiles sheepishly. “How about you um… check out some of the other dares?”

You take a handful of the papers and feel like you know exactly what's coming. You open the first one, and the paper reads;

_Kiss Dan._

You laugh and open the next one to find that it's the same as your original dare.

“Are you fucking serious, guys?” You ask with a laugh, and everyone else begins to laugh and cheer you on. Arin winks at you, and everyone starts to moan “finally”'s and “I've been waiting for that for so long”'s. Jack laughs from behind the camera and tells you how wild things are on the stream’s chat.You turn back to Dan, who is watching you quietly with a stupid, dazed smile on his face. His hair half covering his face, and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. “Did you plan this?” You squint at him, attempting to glare.

“Who, me? No.” He laughs and uses a hand to bat the comment away.

“You're such a liar.” You say, but Dan just ignores you and takes your hand. Interlinking it with his own and bring it to kiss gently. You turn to see everyone starting to bring the stream to a close.

“So guys, that concludes the stream. This is Game Grumps. Goodnight!” Brian says, and you wave while Dan let's go of your hand to leap across you and starfish on Brian in his own monumental style of goodbye. Jack cuts the stream, and you all sit for a minute before starting to filter out into the kitchen area. Some going back to various desks to work on archiving the stream. Suz and Arin grab their stuff after twenty minutes, and say their goodbyes before heading into the LA night.

You head over to the fridge and open up to grab a bottle of water.

“Hey,” You hear behind you, and when you look you find Dan towering above you.

“Hey, you.” You say, and you take a moment to appreciate the sudden change in his attitude towards you. The closeness. The heat. The tension.

“Wanna get out of here?” He asks you in a low whisper, and you nod before moving to grab your bag from your desk. You make sure to give Holly a hug from behind and kiss her cheek, knowing that she appreciates the small gestures of love and friendship. Dan waits for you at the door of the office, and holds a hand out for you to take.

“Bye!” You call out, and hear a few mumbled responses as the door closes behind you. Dan practically pulls you down the office stairs towards the elevator on the next floor down. He presses the button and you both wait anxiously for the doors to open.

When they finally do and the golden doors open to reveal the wood panelled elevator, you run in with Dan and press the “close doors” button repeatedly until it finally shuts.

The tension is high. You feel it, and you want everything Dan can offer in an elevator, but instead you wait. Wondering what to do. Eyeing the stop button that gives you time before you go wherever.

“Fuck it.” You reach forward to press the button, letting your bag drop to the floor as the contraption clunks shut. You almost pounce on Dan as his arms wrap around your waist, pushing you against the wall next to the button panel. A growl escapes him as he let's his kisses grow more feral. Wilder in imagination and passion. You feel yourself grow warm and wetter from that feeling of apprehension. The long wait is over.

Dan pulls away for a second to breathe, murmuring sweet lilting words that make you need him more. You feel the bites on your neck as you run a hand through his hair and pull it at the base of his neck. A few more minutes pass before you reach to your left and press the button for the elevator to restart.

Dan whines, “Can't we stay here?” He asks, pulling away and looking at you with wide eyes.

“Dan,” you say, and take into consideration how daring you can be with your next sentence. How forward? “I don't want you to fuck me in an elevator yet.” You say, and the frown on Dan's face turns to a grin. He kisses you again before pulling at your lip.

“I'm fucking you am I?” He asks and you laugh.

“God yes. Take me home.” You moan against him before the doors make a loud _ding!_ and you jump.

“No problem baby.”

You both dance around each other as you walk toward Dan's car. Deciding to leave your own.

“Mine?” You ask, and Dan nods.

“Barry's gonna be home tonight.”

“Okay.” You say and get in the car. Dan joins you, throwing his seatbelt on and starting the car. The two of you ride in silence, Rush playing quietly in the background.

When Dan pulls up outside your house, you both jump back out in no time. You drag him in and slam the door before pulling him to kiss you again. Maniacally, you try to strip him of his jacket and you of your own.

“Hey-”

“What?” Dan asks, alert and curious.

“I'll race you to my bedroom.” You laugh and then take off past him, toward the stairs to your bedroom.

“Oh no you fuckin’ don't babygirl.” Dan shouts after you and sprints into action. His long legs take the steps two at a time and he reaches you at the top, pulling you into him from behind. With him semi-attached to you, making mumbling noises into your hair and running his hands up and down your figure, you manage to drag yourself to your room.

“You wanna fuck me Danny?” You ask as you escape his clutches and turn to him.

“Have you been a dirty talker all this time and I haven't known?” He asks with a smirk, now taking off his glasses and sliding them onto your vanity as he moves toward you.

“Well it's not like I could talk about how much I wanted you to take me on the recording sofa in the middle of an episode, is it?” He reaches you, and you're pulled in once more before being turned and pushed onto the bed. Dan stands above you and unbuckles his belt, intimidating and down right sexy.

“Babygirl, you've got one bad mouth.”

“I could never talk about how wet I get when you call me babygirl.” You say, backing up as you kick off your shoes, before Danny strips off down to his boxers and crawls over you.

“How wet do you get, babygirl? How much do you want me?” Dan asks.

“See for yourself.” You say, and unbutton your jeans so that Dan can peel them from your legs. When they're off, he nudges your knees apart and pulls at your panties. Taking them off before running a finger from your clit to your core, dipping a finger in, and then moving back to it's original place. You swear under your breath.

“That's one dripping cunt all for me,” Dan growls into the nook of your neck, his breathing heavy as you feel his cock nudging you through his boxers. The finger that stroked you appears at your mouth and you take it in, sucking it. Making Dan watch and moan - his face a vision of pure ecstasy.

“Fuck me, Danny.” You ask, and Dan shuffles to remove the last layer of clothing. You pull off your shirt and undo your bra in record time, throwing them to the side and watching them fall haphazardly on the floor.

“You got it babygirl,” he says, and he straightens his back to jerk himself off. You run your eyes down his body and when your vision lands on his cock, thick and long. You bite your lip and reach out to touch. Dan lets you, and you let the smallest drop of pre-cum run onto your finger. You raise it to your mouth and lick it slowly, keeping eye contact with him as you do so. You let the moment pass and then Dan asks, looking around. “Protection?”

“I'm on the pill.”

“Shouldn't we be safe?” He looks momentarily worried, and the hand on his cock pauses.

“Are you clean?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then do we need to worry?” You ask, and he ponders for a moment before shrugging and continuing to jack himself off above you. You laugh at his nonchalance before regaining your thoughts that focus solely on the idea of Dan fucking you as hard as he possibly can.

“You want me to fuck you?” Dan asks as you lie back with your legs spread. You tease him and run a hand down your front and over your clit. Arching into your own touch. You suddenly feel another pressure against your cunt, and you take a second to realise that Dan's cock is teasing you. Up. Down. In fluid motions that send you crazy.

“Fuck… please Danny.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” Your hips rotate, you search for something to fuck you

“Tell me how.” He looks down at you, writhing, and pauses with his cock placed firmly against your clit. Teasing. Begging for pressure.

“I want you… to fuck me like I'm a slut. To make me beg so I can cum. Make me cum, Danny.” The words leave your mouth like a stream of filth and need. Dan's smirk doesn't leave his face as he looks down to where he teases you, and you feel him as he pushes into you gently, shallow. Letting you adjust to his size.

“I'm gonna,” he says before starting to thrust into you, taking his time before you feel him reach another depth. You moan out loud and close your eyes, letting yourself experience the pleasure. 

Dan leans over you and rests one hand by your head, and uses the other to guide your leg. Making you wrap your legs around his waist and give him better access to fuck you deeper constantly. He hits a spot perfectly and your moan turns to a shout before you snap your eyes open. Feeling a sudden sense of embarrassment over your loud, potty mouth.

“Don't you dare stop yourself, (Y/N).” Dan says, catching onto your reaction and fucking you deeper. Making you yell again. Calling Dan's name once before gripping the bedsheets. “There? That it?” He asks, and you want to say something but the sensations make you hold your breath, so you just nod.

He keeps hitting the same spot, setting an inconsistent pattern and keeping you begging for a rhythm. Begging him to fuck you in that same spot over and over again. Asking him to hit there, but never always being permitted.

“Danny, I wanna cum. Please.” You start to whine after a while, needing some form of release. Not caring if he isn't as close as you. You can keep going. You can go again.

“You wanna cum babygirl?”

“I do.” You nod, squishing your eyes shut before opening them and making a pleading face for Dan to succumb to. “Dan please- fuck- there.” He starts to fuck you harder, letting you build up your orgasm. You reach down to rub your clit with your finger and make a whining sound against Dan's shoulder. Biting down.

“You wanna cum?”

“Yes,” you manage to blurt it out before your peak begins to hit you, and Dan kisses you as the build up of sensations makes you writhe and moan.

“Then fucking cum.” He says with a growl into your breasts, taking one in his mouth as your orgasm finally hits you. Taking you out, you tighten around Dan's cock and you hear him start to moan. His thrusts become more erratic as he searches for the perfect time to cum. A wash of pleasure takes over you and you feel it come again. “Fuck Dan, keep going. Please. I'm gonna-”

“I thought you just-” He says and you laugh a little.

“Yeah, I-” You say and he keeps going. Understanding and complying.

“Ah babe, (Y/N). I'm gonna- cum with me. Come on. One.”

“Mhm.” You reach for it again and it builds faster this time.

“Two.”

“Fuck Dan, fuck. Fuck. Danny!” You shout and wait for the three so that it can hit you again.

“Three- oh. Fuck- oh my God.”

“Da-ha-ha-an.” Your voice reaches a high pitch as you feel the explosion of tension from below. You feel Dan pull out soon after, with his head buried in the crook of your neck. “That- was…” You tail off, unable to think of appropriate words to describe it.

“Worth the three year wait.”

“Mmhm.” You respond, and Dan rolls off you, only to pull you back into him. Your head rested on his chest. You both shuffle and work the blanket out from under you so that you can hide underneath it.

“(Y/N).” He questions.

“Dan.” You say, looking up at him to see what his next words will be.

“I'd like it to be known that you are officially the dirtiest girl I've ever slept with in my entire life.” He says, straightforward and deadpan. You laugh as a response and he eventually smiles and buries his head in your hair. Kissing your head and stroking the hair out of your face.

“Thank you, I guess.” You say and he giggles. “Since you kissed me in front of thousands of people, is it safe to assume we're a thing now?”

“Well…” He looks off into the distance and contemplates it.

“Daniel.” You warn him and he kisses you again.

“Yes… babygirl. It's a thing now.”


End file.
